Alice Murdoch
"How's the Weather up there?". Name: Alice Murdoch Sex: Female Eye Colour: Blue Hair colour: Blonde Race: Caucasian Height: 5'11" Weight: 155 lbs (70.45 Kg) DoB: May 2nd 2558 Birthplace: Earth, Australia, Queensland. Affiliation: UNSC Marine Corps, Shock Toopers Classification: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Company: 101st ODST Battalion Rank: Lance Corporal Serial Number: 1337-1999-AM Specialties: Medic, Close Quarters Specialist, Tech Specialist. Alice was born in Queensland Australia, 2558. Her parents were both doctors Working on Earth. And during her childhood, wished to follow her parents footsteps. She enjoys helping people and is a kind hearted person and has a thirst for knowledge and learning. During her teen years, Alice was nearly always in a form of academic extension program. When she was fifteen she took up a job as a mechanic and learned in the in's and outs of many motorized vehicles. She even got to work on some UNSC M12 Force Application Vehicles as her uncle's shop was near a UNSC base and would take the M12's to him for repair. This is where Alice began to take interest in the UNSC. When Alice graduated from College, she did so with a degree in Engineering and Human Medicine. By then, she had grown bored with civilian life and longed to do something but treat people in a hospital all day. UNSC recruiting drives had her interested. She went down to the same UNSC base she did work on warthogs for. The recruiter and many marines instantly recognized her. She enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps. initially her parents back home objected to this decision. But Alice's father whom she had grown quite close to. Encouraged her and was very proud of his daughter. During training, Alice had a very hard time adjusting to military life. She thought of it as living hell at first, and in the first two months of training, was the subject of descrimination and sexism. Until one day. She challenged a fellow Recruit whom had been harassing her for several weeks. They decided to settle the debate in the ring. Something came alive within Alice that had been laying dormant within her since she was born. She unleashed a flurry. of devastating punches and kicks to George. One of the kicks smacking him right in the face, breaking his nose and dislocating his jaw and fracturing his right arm and left leg. This act of assault and savage rage would of been punished. Provided a squad of ODST's looking on didn't step in and vouch for Alice. Claiming that George got everything that was coming to him. This display of martial prowess is what earned Alice the respect and fear of her peers. And the watchful eye of an intrigued ODST recruiter. Alice took the medic and Engineering course offered to her by the UNSC Marine corps. However, she decided to join the medical corps in favor of her families tradition. Three months after completion of her training and her posting within the Medical corps. She was offered a place within the UNSC ODST Corps. When Alice stated that she did not have the requirements to join the ODST's. The recruiter claimed it had been cleared with Special Operations command due to Alice graduating top 1% of Marine Corps Recruits. Alice was given three weeks before she would she would leave for Algolis. During these three weeks she said her goodbyes to her family. Before seeing her off her father and uncle presented her with a vintage United Nations Marine Corps Baret that belonged to one of her ancestors. This made Alice feel at ease when leaving Earth. Algolis was the first planet she had been on other than Earth. And had to celebrate her twenty-ith Birthday on Algolis. But no celebrating was to be done. To Alice's shock she was one of the only female recruits. And most of the other recruits were much older than she was. The training was intense, far harder than she expected. four kilometre runs in the dead of night were the norm. Going to sleep at the crack of dawn and waking up four hours later was routine for the recruits. They were allowed to quit anytime. But not Alice. She persevered until the end. She completed her training and before graduating, was augmented like every other member of the 101st ODST battalion. Making her faster, stronger and far more cognitive than other ODST's or Marine's. She was then suited up with her own tailored suit of IPA. Upon graduating she was promoted to Lance Corporal and assigned to Bravo Company of the 101st, Bravo company was an infantry company of the 101st and Alice was assgined as a combat medic. She missed out on Operation Hurricane. Due to the time of her graduation, she continued to train until the outbreak of war in 2579. Them she was deployed to the UNSC September. She participated at the battle of Algolis and Arcadia. Fighting against the Cavalcade and Insurrection. She found the Insurrection as determined enemies and despite what many Marine's thought, she believed them to be very worthy enemies. Alice fought the Cavalcade at the battle of Melbourne Airbase and was one of the few ODST's present. Her and twelve other ODST's from other battalions along with three battalions of marines had to hold off relentless waves of furious Cavalcade soldiers. During the battle, Alice performed the notable feat of boarding a Scarab along with another ODST using a AV-14 Hornet. Alice was almost killed during the boarding by a minor, when entering the core room she was ambushed, and narrowly escaped being killed by the Energy wristblades of the Elite. She managed to slam her combat knife into the Elites skull and pushed him away with her feet just before destroying the core with a fragmentation grenade. She had to leap from the scarab to the AV-14 and barely took hold of the edge the jumpseat. Shortly afterwards. The Evac order was given. And what little soldiers remained boarded pelicans. During thier departure, the base was shelled from orbit. Now at the present time. Alice is aboard the UNSC Reclaimer-Class Super Carrier awating arrival at the "Endgame"